Isla Nublar
This island, is located 120 miles west off the coast of Costa Rica. The island was once inhabited by an indigenous tribe called the ‘Bribri’. The Island was officially discovered in 1525 by the Spanish Navigator, Diego Fernandez. Isla Nublar’s name originates from the cartographer Nicolas de Huelva’s description of a ‘cloud island’ while mapping western Costa Rica. The Bribri tribe was eventually relocated to the Costa Rican Mainland by InGen approximately circa 1987 or 1988. The tribe itself got the unfair end of the deal with living in poverty on the mainland. John Hammond and InGen spent the next five years setting up the biological preserve that would eventually become Jurassic Park. Incorporating all the advances available at the time technologically speaking, Jurassic Park was intending on opening shortly after a fateful on-site inspection in June of 1993. After Dennis Nedry, the park’s computer programme, engineered a glitch in the safety systems the park itself was left abandoned after being hired by Lewis Dodgson to steal embryos. But in 2018, there will be a volcano erupting in the island killing all life there. History In 1982 John Hammond had a dream to bring biological attractions so astounding they would literally shock and awe the entire world after maintaining a zoo in Kenya with Robert Muldoon. John Hammond began laying the ground work for International Genetic Technologies out of Palo Alto, California with further locations and operations in Europe and San Diego, CA. By the time of 1985 InGen was established and built up a rapport in the global economy before moving to fulfill John Hammond‘s dream. John Hammond hires Dr. Laura Sorkin for a proof of concept and shows InGen that extinct DNA can be extracted from mosquitos trapped in amber. John Hammond establishes Isla Sorna as a research outpost for production of the animals and San Diego for the theme park location due to the world-famous San Diego Zoo being local to it. John Hammond also begins funding Grant’s research at some point in this time frame. Eventually, Dr. Henry Wu is eventually brought on board InGen‘s Operation and begins working with Sorkin. Wu’s successful with cloning dinosaurs in an efficient manner beating out Sorkin’s time bids. Sorkin becomes resentful and a pain to InGen from this point on. After producing a reasonable stock of dinosaurs InGen and John Hammond decides to abandon the concept of Jurassic Park: San Diego and look a little closer to an island near their operations in the South Pacific. InGen established the island shortly after abandoning the concept of Jurassic Park San Diego in 1987 and/or May of 1988. Subsequently, as a result of leasing Nublar from the government Oscar, Nima, and their tribe are removed from Isla Nublar by the Costa Rican government. Sorkin still remains on with InGen and gets her field lab on Nublar in an effort to show she can still be of use by correcting Wu’s mistakes. Building continues on Isla Nublar until Jophery, a Jurassic Park Security team member, is killed by a Velociraptor during a transfer to the holding pen. Major construction comes to a halt on Isla Nublar leaving many structures unfinished until John Hammond receives endorsements from outside opinions. It is at this time Doctors Grant, Sattler-Degler, and Malcolm are all approached to come and give their opinion on the park and tour around the Visitor Center. Dennis Nedry, in the visit, sabotaged the computer systems and attempted to escape with a can of dinosaur embryos as a result. Isla Nublar Incident The Isla Nublar Incident took place officially between June 11th to the 13th in 1993 on a lone island 120 miles west of Costa Rica known as Isla Nublar. The incident was the beginning of the end for John Hammond‘s genetics company of InGen, as the loss of the resort facilities caused Hammond to not only re-examine himself as a capitalist, but the monetary loss caused the company to be on the verge of Chapter 11 bankruptcy. Post Nublar Incident-Jurassic World Construction Billy Yoder arranged for a bombing of the island with the United States Military as part of a cooperative effort between InGen during the rescue of Dr. Laura Sorkin, Dr. Gerry Harding, and his daughter Jess Harding. Due to the events after the bombing the fate of Isla Nublar was covered up thanks to magnetic disturbances that advised boaters to stay away from the island. This can be seen on the map that Kelly Curtis looks at in the trailers prior to stowing away with her father, In 1994, clean-up teams were sent to Isla Nublar to bring the Island under control. Henry Wu assisted the team to catalogue the animals on the island, and to determine the reason why the Dinosaurs were breeding. Dr. Malcolm and his team composed of Eddie Carr and Nick van Owen in 1997. Ian Malcolm was particularly open about the events that transpired on Isla Nublar, the stories of mutilation and death which InGen successfully placed to rest constantly. Malcolm faced emotional, financial, academic, and personal backlash as a result of being outspoken about what became known as the Isla Nublar Incident. The rumors attracted the attention of Dr. Sarah Harding to Dr. Malcolm as he recovered in a Costa Rican hospital. It’s also known that Dr. Sarah Harding may in fact be related to Dr. Gerry Harding, the park’s veterinarian. Peter Ludlow addressed the InGen Board in 1997 after Cathy Bowman was attacked by a pack of vicious Compsognathus and revealed that the island itself was demolished. During this period, Simon Masrani began talks to acquire InGen. Another acknowledgment of life not being present on Nublar anymore is due to Malcolm’s comments on the Lysine Contingency while at John Hammond‘s bed side. The animals thrive on Isla Sorna due to the plant life present is very lysine-rich. In 1998, Masrani Global acquired InGen and immediately focused on restructuring the island for the Jurassic World project. Masrani gathered experts from the company to gather all of the company’s resources for the project. The planning stages would take another four years until the construction officially began in 2002. Simon Masrani would utilize its subsidiaries Axis Boulder Engineering and Timack construction during this planning phase. Construction on the Jurassic World project was ongoing from 2002 to 2004. About 1.2 billion dollars was spent on concrete and building materials as well. InGen security was contracted as well, to protect workers from the ‘native wildlife’. The construction of Jurassic World was met with a media frenzy, as well as controversy from conservation groups around the world. In 2005, Jurassic World opened to the public with 98,120 visitors in it’s first month. In that same year, an agreement was made between Masrani and the Costa Rican Environmental Protection Society to ensure the safety of the wildlife on Isla Nublar. Category:Isla Nublar Locations